Help in Hand
by raspberrycreme
Summary: Help in Hand (手助け) is an educational series created by Raspberrycreme. The story focuses on three friends who gather together to volunteer to help others who need it. The story focuses not only on daily life lessons, but also a few serious topics.
1. Introduction

**Help in Hand** (手助け) is an educational series created by Raspberrycreme. The story focuses on three friends who gather together to volunteer to help others who need it. The story focuses not only on daily life lessons, but also a few serious topics. Aokawa Kanata is a young boy who leads a trio, who also includes Maddie Parker and Kise Saito. The three who are known as the "Wise Children" travel to different places so they can see what the problems are, to try to give some good advice and solve some mysteries as well.

**Characters**

• **Aokawa Kanata  
**Kanata is the main protagonist and the leader of the Wise Children. He appears to have a short temper, fearing people might run away from him. However, at the same time he gives good advice to others and he would hate to see anyone upset or angry.

• **Maddie Parker  
**Maddie is Kanata's girlfriend and an exchange student from Florida. She is very shy with trust issues and low self-esteem. But her dream is to become an idol since she loves singing, and she is very gentle towards other people.

• **Kise Saito  
**Saito is best friends with both Kanata and Maddie. He is an openly cheerful young boy whose dream is to become an athlete. His spirit of happiness helps others open up about their problems and he also loves to make children smile.

• **BonBon**  
BonBon is the main mascot of the series. She is a fluffy mouse who is deemed as cute and innocent. But at the same time, she is very serious and she is the one who guides the Wise Children to their places so they can do their work.


	2. Chapter 01: Books and Creativity

_It was a normal sunny day with some grassy fields and blue skies. And in front of them stands a small clubhouse. It may be small, but when someone looks inside, there are lots of wonders inside it. Looking around, you can see three people. They may be young but they have the biggest hearts and know how to spread inspiration... for who we call The Wise Children._

Kanata: Ah, looks like it is another day for the three of us.

Saito: What's for breakfast?

Kanata: Pancakes.

Saito: Oh yay! Wait, where's Maddie?

Kanata: She went off to do some grocery shopping.

Saito: Ah, I see. Good thing it's a small area so she would know where to find us.

Kanata: Yes indeed. If it were a large city then all of us would have gone crazy.

Saito: Yup, you've got it right.

*Maddie has entered* I'm home~

Saito: Hey Maddie!

Kanata: You're back! Here, let me help you out. *he carries some of the groceries for her*

Maddie: Oh, thank you! Y-You're very sweet.

Saito: That's a lot of things you've got there!

Maddie: Mm-hmm, that's because I managed to read everything on the list.

Kanata: I didn't think you would have a list of groceries.

Maddie: Uh, I always do. Didn't you forget? *pouts*

Kanata: Haha, sorry. *pats her head* But really, you are a lot more organized than I am.

Maddie: Hey, I m-mess up too sometimes... *blushes*

Kanata: Not as much as me though. *smiling*

*Saito does a heart by his hands and makes a frame of the two while standing in the distance. They both notice that*

Maddie and Kanata: Saito!

Saito: I had to! It was really cute how you two interact!

*all of a sudden, an alarm starts ringing*

Kanata: Looks like BonBon needs us.

*the three are off and they find BonBon in a different room*

BonBon: EMERGENCY! Wise Children, listen up! Your task is to travel to the United States, where you will meet this girl. Her name is Sophia.

Saito: What part of the US is she in?

BonBon: Florida.

Saito: That's where they have a nice beach! Oh, I would dream of going to Florida! The sunshine, the calm waves...

BonBon: SAITO! Pay attention!

Saito: Oopsies.

BonBon: Anyway, Sophia needs some help. She is having some trouble reading and the other kids are making fun of her for it.

Saito: Oh no...

Maddie: That's... that's t-terrible!

Kanata: Looks like we have our first mission. Let's go everyone!

*the three then jump into a transforming machine, where they appear again into some hero-like uniforms*

All three: We are the Wise Children!

Kanata: Take us to Florida, United States!

*the three have disappeared*

BonBon: Good luck everyone!

*When the Wise Children have reached Florida*

Saito: Wow, it looks so beautiful!

Kanata: Now let's see... *walks around*

Maddie: It is a n-nice breeze. *she then sees a little girl painting* Oh my...

Girl: Huh? *she sees Maddie* You like it?

Maddie: Oh yes, it is very beautiful.

Girl: Thank you. *she smiles* What's your name?

Maddie: I'm M-Maddie. And you?

Girl: Sophia.

Maddie: *she presses the watch* Guys, I found her!

*Kanata and Saito arrive*

Sophia: Are these your friends?

Maddie: Yeah, this is Saito and that is Kanata.

Kanata: Sophia, is it?

Sophia: Yeah, it is.

Saito: So, tell us about yourself.

Sophia: Okay, well... I really love painting and I can create new things. But the problem is the other kids are making fun of me just because I can't read.

Kanata: That's not good...

Saito: Hmm, I think I might know what the case is. *he gives her a paper* Can you read this word?

*Sophia sees the paper that says "cat", but when she looks at it, the letters seem to be jumbled up to her.*

Sophia: Uh...

Kanata: That must be taking her a long time.

*Maddie nods* What did you figure out?

Saito: It appears that Sophia is dyslexic.

*Sophia nods* I've been like this for a long time now. *looks down* Guys, I don't know what to do, please help me.

Kanata: Hmm, I think I might have a solution. Come with me.

Sophia: What are you trying to tell me?

Kanata: When you have some trouble reading or writing, the key is to take things slowly one step at a time. Like for a horse, you go one hoof by another while walking on the trail, rather than galloping.

Maddie: *nods* Have you considered seeking help?

Sophia: No...

Maddie: Well, maybe it will be time for you to talk about this to your parents.

Sophia: I tried that, but they couldn't do anything.

Maddie: Have you asked for a tutor?

Sophia: What?

Saito: She's right. Tutoring is a step that will help you make some progress so you can try your best at your literature.

Sophia: I didn't think of this before...

Saito: We also recommend you talk to the principal about it.

Sophia: I will do so then.

*Saito writes a note and gives it to her* You don't have to read this one, but this is a reminder for your parents.

Sophia: Thank you so much you three. How can I ever repay you?

Kanata: It's been our pleasure. *smiles*

*Sophia then gives the three a painting* My parents will be sure to contact you when things work out!

Maddie: It's beautiful!

*Sophia waves bye and leaves*

Kanata: Looks like we should head back to the clubhouse.

*they do that*

*When they returned*

Saito: Sophia sure is creative!

Maddie: The thing about the horse? It's like someone made a reference about it.

Kanata: That's the key if you want to help someone. Some references can really help a lot.

Maddie: I see. *smiles*

Saito: That was really clever.

BonBon: That's a beautiful painting!

Saito: Sophia gave it to us.

BonBon: So colorful!

*Kanata receives a text* Guys, look at this! *reads it*

"To the Wise Children, we want to thank you for helping our daughter open up about her feelings. We managed to find a tutor for her so she can try her best to read and write properly. We know it's not going to work right away, but you are a huge help."

Kanata: Well, looks like we managed to help someone today.

Maddie: I want to help more people!

Saito: Me too!

BonBon: Well I'm glad to hear this, because you three will have this as your new job!

Kanata: So, what do you say? Want to continue helping others?

Maddie and Saito: Yeah!


End file.
